


I Will Stay by Your Side

by MusicPrincess655



Series: Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pack Dynamics, alpha!kageyama, omega!hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata gets injured in a game and Kageyama...doesn't react well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Stay by Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> In response to a request I got on tumblr, here is the fic! I loved this prompt. “Hinata gets hurt and everyone is freaking out.”

They were playing a local school in a practice match. Tobio planned to use it to test out the new, improved quick with Hinata. Ever since they’d started dating in their first year, syncing up had gotten even easier.

Not that their relationship had been easy. Both of them were too stubborn to make it easy. But it worked, and Tobio couldn’t be happier to have this little ball of sunshine and hugs in his life. The kisses were pretty nice too.

The other team was getting obviously frustrated by the end of the first set. Besides his improvement with working with Hinata, Tobio had spent a lot of time working with Tanaka, improving with the team’s new ace. He’d even gotten much better at working with Tsukishima. All his hard work with the members of his team meant that most of their spikes were getting through.

The other team was focusing on Hinata in their huddle between sets. Maybe that should have raised red flags for Tobio, but people always focused on Hinata. He was their decoy, it was his job to draw attention. Plus, who could avoid looking at him when he looked like the sun personified.

Maybe Tobio was biased.

Still, the dark looks the other team was sending his little omega were starting to make him nervous. This was more than frustration, there was a kind of dark determination in their faces that Tobio didn’t like.

Tanaka took the first serve, which the libero picked up, sending to the setter. Tobio braced to jump with Hinata to block the incoming spiker. The spiker was focused entirely on Hinata, but by the time Tobio realized what that meant, it was too late to react. The spiker slammed the ball as hard as he could into Hinata’s face.

 _SMACK._ THUD.

The entire gym went silent as Hinata’s head cracked on the hard wooden floor. He bounced once before laying still on the floor. Tobio barely felt his feet move before he was at Hinata’s side. Hinata’s eyes fluttered, but they were unfocused. His nose was bleeding freely, and tears were starting to seep out of the corners of his eyes.

Tobio didn’t exactly remember deciding to curl protectively over Hinata’s body, but that’s exactly what he did. Luckily, he remembered to not move Hinata, in case he had a concussion. He heard footsteps behind him.

Tobio growled.

He was almost as surprised as whoever it was, who gasped in shock. Sure, he and Hinata had been dating for a while now and he was protective of his omega, but this was far past what he’d ever done in the past.

It was only when he noticed drops of water on Hinata’s face that he realized he was crying.

Tobio growled when someone stepped forward to try and touch Hinata again.

“Kageyama, you have to let the paramedics look at him!” Ennoshita shouted. Tobio finally stepped back, letting the small omega woman and beta man close enough to start working on Hinata.

They put a neck brace on him and lifted him onto a stretcher. Tobio walked mindlessly behind them.

“Come on,” a gentle voice said, a hand pulling at his wrist. Tobio looked down to see Takeda tugging him towards the parking lot. “We’re following them to the hospital. You want to come, right?”

Tobio nodded mutely as he followed Takeda out to the parking lot. Some distant part of his brain noted that there were still tears coming down his face. The same part also noted the growing chaos he was leaving behind, Tanaka and Noya’s shouts coming through the clearest while Ennoshita tried to exercise his captain power to calm them. Even the first years had looked murderous. And why wouldn’t they?

How dare someone try to _hurt_ Hinata?

Tobio’s numbness was quickly being replaced with anger. That other team had just blatantly attacked _his omega_ , someone he loved and cared about deeply. Part of him wished he had stayed behind to retaliate. That part craved blood in return for the pain of his omega. His alpha instincts were rising, and he was starting to shake with rage as Takeda pulled out of the parking lot.

“Hinata needs you to be with him right now,” Takeda said. Tobio jerked out of his thoughts. “Going after that other team isn’t going to help him now. Besides, the rest of your team will take care of it. Your pack loves both of you, they won’t take this lying down.”

Tobio looked up to see Takeda’s lips pressed into a straight line. He could smell the irritation pouring off the omega. Tobio nodded and folded his hands together to resist the lingering temptation to hit something.

They pulled into the hospital parking lot and raced in to the front desk. They were informed that Hinata was undergoing tests to see how extensive the damage to his head was. Tobio growled again as they were told to wait.

He pulled his knees up as he sat in the waiting room by Takeda. He was starting to think again, and it wasn’t good. He had seen the way the other team was looking at Hinata, he’d felt uneasy. He’d seen that spiker aiming for Hinata. Why hadn’t he reacted faster? He was Hinata’s _alpha_ , he was supposed to _protect him_. He had failed his boyfriend. He was supposed to protect Hinata and he _failed_.

“This wasn’t your fault,” Takeda said quietly. Tobio realized he was digging his nails into his hands and stopped. “Nobody saw that coming. The only ones at fault here is the people who tried to hurt him.”

“I’m supposed to take care of him,” Tobio said brokenly. They were the first words he’d spoken since Hinata went down, and his voice cracked at the end.

“And you’re going to take care of him. As soon as he gets out of testing, you’ll make sure he’s safe and taken care of. That’s all you can do now. It wasn’t your fault, and sitting here blaming yourself isn’t going to help Hinata.”

“Can you read minds, sensei?” Tobio asked. This was the second time Takeda had cut off his thoughts before they got too dark.

“No, of course not. You’re just an open book when people get to know you,” Takeda gave Tobio a tight-lipped smile. “I could see everything you were thinking on your face.”

They sat in silence after that until a doctor came out to tell them that Hinata was out of testing and was resting.

“He has a moderate concussion,” the doctor said. “He’ll need to keep out of sports for at least a month, and he should stay out of school next week. We’d like to keep him overnight for observation, just in case. Keep him away from bright lights and loud noises, especially at first.”

The doctor let Tobio and Takeda into a dim room with the curtains drawn. Hinata was sitting on the bed, looking more alert and perking up when they walked in.

“How do you feel?” Tobio asked in a low murmur. He didn’t want to make anything worse by talking loud.

“I have the worst headache I’ve ever had in my life, but other than that I’m fine,” Hinata told him.

“I’m going to wait for the rest of the team,” Takeda said as he left the room. Tobio gingerly sat on the bed, being careful not to bounce Hinata. He gently smoothed a hand over Hinata’s shoulder. He probably shouldn’t have been touching his concussed boyfriend at all, but he needed the comfort of touch now.

“I’m not going to break, you know,” Hinata scoffed, pulling Tobio’s arm around his shoulders and nestling into Tobio’s side.

“I thought you did break,” Tobio said quietly. “That was…that was scary.”

“I’m going to be fine.”

“I didn’t know that then.”

“Am I remembering wrong, or did you growl over me?” Hinata said with a small laugh that made him wince.

“It was instinct,” Tobio said defensively, still keeping his voice low. “I didn’t even realize the paramedics were paramedics at first.”

Tobio and Hinata sat in silence for a moment. Tobio kept rubbing his hand over Hinata’s shoulder compulsively. He needed to reassure himself that Hinata was here and mostly okay.

The rest of the team came flooding in.

“How are you doing, Shouyou?” Noya asked, his voice loud. Tobio gave his darkest glare as Hinata winced, making even Noya take a step back.

“Sorry. Too loud. Got it,” Noya whispered.

“We beat them for you,” Tanaka gave his scary grin. “No one messes with our pack.”

“What’s your verdict?” Ennoshita asked, captain instincts as strong as ever. Though he was a beta, he could easily lead the team.

“Concussion. I can’t play volleyball for a whole _month_. At least I get to take the next week off school,” Hinata said.

“Has anyone told your parents?” Ennoshita asked, ever the responsible one. Tobio’s stomach sank, because that was _definitely_ something he should have thought of.

“They’re on their way,” Takeda said from the door. “I called them while I was waiting.”

Tobio breathed a sigh of relief and unconsciously tightened his grip on Hinata’s shoulders.

The rest of the team stayed for a while before leaving, after making completely sure that Hinata was okay. Hinata’s parents and sister arrived soon after, his mother fussing over him for a while. Soon enough, visiting hours were over and the nurses tried to kick Tobio out. He protested, along with Hinata, begging for him to stay.

“Are you two mated?” a nurse asked with a no-nonsense tone of voice. Tobio and Hinata were speechless as they cast each other looks. They weren’t mated, both not feeling ready for it as second years in high school.

“They’re as good as mated,” Hinata’s father broke in. “He can stay.”

Tobio cast him a grateful look and curled back up around Hinata. He spent the night like that, woken up every couple of hours by a nurse who came to make sure Hinata could wake up and to check his vitals. He wouldn’t have traded any of it for the world.

He woke up in the morning with Hinata’s head tucked neatly under his chin. Hinata was released later that day and he went home, Tobio tagging along after calling his mother.

He spent Hinata’s first few days back at school glued to his side, glaring at anyone who came too close. Eventually he relaxed when Hinata laughed at him for being overprotective. Soon enough, he didn’t feel nervous every time Hinata was out of sight, and everything went back to normal.

He was always on guard, though, when they played matches. He always watched Hinata when they jumped to block, ready to protect him if necessary. After all, that was the whole point of dating. They were supposed to look out for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the anon who requested this, I loved ignoring my chemistry homework to write this *weeps at thought of grade*. It was really fun.


End file.
